


The Undisputed Challenges On Birthing A New Life

by Riddle_this_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Slight bashing, first chapter is merely an introduction, mentions of mpreg, so its quite short but will gear up to longer chaps, up until the end of OoTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_this_Potter/pseuds/Riddle_this_Potter
Summary: It's been 4 months since he gave birth and more than a year since he had been on lockdown at headquarters. Having a baby without doing the deed is cause for suspicion but having a son whose father is the dark lord is just plain wrong – and after a year of distrustful glances, hurtful words and the abandonment of friends – he decides to run away. Rating will go up. Very slight bashing of some characters. Good Dumbledore!





	1. The Art Of Escaping When No-One is Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meant To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604625) by [phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPhoenix/pseuds/phoenixmaiden13). 



> AN: Set after the OoTP, slight mentions of mpreg, slight bashing of overall characters but not extremely so. Sirius is also alive. Some key points about this fic:
> 
> It is canon until the end of OoTP. During the possession in the MoM, the horcrux decided to take as much magic from Voldemort in order to form a coherent body. It didn't work as planned since the 'power of love' decided to intervene, however this along with the horcrux's thought of obtaining a body have responded to magic and so Harry develops a new life with the unintentional help of Hogwarts magic and his own.
> 
> This is heavily inspired by Meant to Be: phoenixmaiden13. I tried very hard not to take elements from the writer's story and used it mostly as a muse to fuel a different story with the same context. Reviews mean the world to me and as this story is largely unfinished, any suggestions would be absolutely welcome (I really need the motivation), Enjoy! ^^

Harry hurried up the creaking stairs and into his own room, quickly packing everything in sight into the feather-light bag that was charmed to add more space and weight. Everything he saw, he packed. Their clothes, toiletries, everything. He took extra care in packing his child's food, milk and necessities. The toys and books shrunken into the bag before picking his child up from the bed. Eyes softening as he looked around the bare room before hurrying out the door.

He had twenty minutes at most to get out of Grimmauld place before The Order arrived for their weekly meeting. Oh, the house wasn't completely empty, there was Hermione who was most likely in the Library and the twins up in the attic to test their products in relative peace. Mundungus who was chosen to stay guard in the house (along with Tonks) was in a drunken stupor whilst the pink haired woman was off entertaining Ginny. It was obvious they avoided Harry like the plague, their eyes always suspicious whilst he walked along the floors of Number 12.

The teenager hurried quietly along the second floor corridor before slinking into the small staircase that led directly to the kitchen. His heart pacing rapidly as he struggled not to make noise to alert anyone what he was doing. Cradling his son closely to his chest as he breathed slowly into the blanket. He wasn't sure if both Kreacher and Dobby had finished packing the valuables in the house – they also had to do this quietly and without making it seem the house was 'off' at first glance. The money would come in use after he had finished selling the knick knacks to a pawn shop – or whatever the magical equivalent to that was anyway. It was also why he put Kreacher in charge, it was easier to take if the elf deemed them worthless in the eyes of a Black but good enough to sell– of course the most valuable will be kept permanently in Harry's possession. He felt a little guilty that he was essentially robbing his godfather but after a year of harsh and bitter treatment from everyone in the house, he could say that this was a little like revenge.

He spotted Dobby out of the corner of his eyes, the little creature casually making its way to the Living room in which Mundungus sat and in all probability unaware of the going ons around him. No matter – it will be easier to put him to sleep with no questions asked. As soon as Dobby gave him the thumbs up he bolted towards the foyer, his bag hitting heavily against his back as he reached for the door.

"Going somewhere little lord?"

Harry spun around, his heart hammering as he nearly dislodged his baby, calming slightly as the portrait of Walburga Black was unveiled. Her ugly features twisted into a mocking sneer as she assessed him. He narrowed his eyes at her and opened his mouth to speak- what he doesn't know - before he was cut off,

"It is best if I do not know Potter. That old coot will be arriving sooner than thought."

She beckoned him closer and despite his reservations he did so, his head leaning closer to the portrait whilst his eyes quickly glanced at the staircase,

"Closer my dear,"

He huffed whilst he reluctantly stood right in front of the large painting, his head leaning closer as the woman began to whisper,

"I suggest Mr Potter, that as soon as you leave my front door you apparate directly to Gringotts – the goblins have been informed of the changes necessary. Give the babe to the elf– it is best if you are separated whilst you hid-

A load thump vibrated on the ceiling, The black matriarch simply raised an eyebrow at the ceiling, a mere second passed before she fixed her gaze on the 17 year old,

"I do hope you do not plan to abandon my library, I have ordered that wretched creature to take a few for now,"

"I thought you'd be more angry at me robbing your stuff?"

She smirked a him, her eyes still cruel and cold as she - did you really think I did not know what you were up to for the past five months – this is  _my_  house, I would rather you take everything of value that belongs in my name lest it be thrown out by Dumbledore bands of blood traitors and mudbloods. My only request is that you keep it safe. They are precious heirlooms passed down for centuries, and it will remain that way."

He understood immediately what she wanted

"You want it all to go to Voldem-"

"-Do not speak the name child!" The woman all but hissed, her eyes darting fearfully at her front door. "You are by all intents and purposes bound to the dark lord. The babe is the only reason in which I am prepared to give you the blessings of being heir to-

"Blessing of being heir?! I don't-"

"-I will not let the reputation of the most Ancient and Noble house of Black be tarnished by that no-good son of mine." her expression turned bitter and an ugly look adorned her face before it was cleared,

"I hope for Regulus sake that you will keep your babe safe whilst evading The Order Mr Potter, they will be looking for you. Though it was you who vanquished Our Lord I hope your newborn is a symbol of the victory the dark will finally show."

A rather put off expression appeared on Harry's face but before he could say anything he was once again cut off.

"You are the bearer of the Dark Lord son. He will find you to make claim." It was almost as if she could read his mind as Walburga cut across Harry again, "This is the wizarding world boy! The world revolves around all men, the fathers and the heads of house, a mother is merely a reflection of a good house, nothing more – you do not have a choice of stance in this war." An ugly sneer formed again and Harry thought best to keep his thoughts on his neutral stance silent, though judging from Walburga's expression she vehemently disagreed with what she had just said. She assessed the teenager again, seemingly in thought before speaking abruptly,

"Ask Kreacher to give you a vial of my blood, it will be sufficient for Gringotts to formally move the accounts. Ah, dear Phineas has just informed me that The Order is prepared to leave the office, I believe it is now time for you to go." Walburga gave a departing sniff before walking out of her portrait. The black curtains closing swiftly after her.

All Harry could do was stare cluelessly for a second, his mind going overdrive at the though of being the black hair for the sole purpose of having a black at the Voldemort's army of death eaters. He huffed a little before checking on bundle in his arms, the baby was still asleep despite all the running around though Harry could bet on his luck that he will probably awake at the worst time possible.

"Harry potter sirs, we needs be going now," Dobby nervously looked around, his ears perking up straight as he picked up the sounds of Grimmauld Place,

"Right, right Dobby, erm, could you let Kreacher know to meet us at-" Harry faltered, he doesn't even have a clue on where to go first,

"Perhaps sirs should go where mistress wants…"

"Gringotts?"

Dobby nodded rapidly, "Dobby could take you but, its not good for baby." Harry supposed that if apparating with an elf was anything like floo powder or portkey travelling, it might just be safer to go on foot. Harry signed at this before squaring his shoulders,

"Right. We really don't have time for this, we're just going to have to walk it to the Leaky Cauldron– or catch the bus to London."

And with that he opened the door to Number 12 and made his way to freedom – or well, what's left of it anyway. He was absolutely under no delusions that he will be a wanted man after this – from both Voldemort and Dumbledore. It's just a matter of hiding out of sight, Keeping his baby safe from any crossfires and raising his son away from the upcoming war.


	2. The Troublesome Little Backstory that Started it all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say thank you to every single person who took the time out of their day to review – it may be a few simple words but to me it really means the world. Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. Just a quick note for those interested - I do work full time, sometimes I only ever get 1 day off a week which is just a day to rest but I haven’t forgotten this story. I do intend to carry it on towards the end. So thank you all for or patience and sticking with this story <3   
> I thought it would be better if I posted a rough timeline of events so it is easier to dive in without being confused which includes the events before Harry leaves Grimmauld Place.  
> June 1996 -> Harry is possessed by Voldemort and in the following weeks the baby begins to form.  
> August 1996 -> Harry is picked up from the Dursleys, there is significant swelling which is noticed. The start of Harry being confined to Number 12.  
> April 1997-> The Baby is born early  
> September 1997 -> Harry finally leaves after he was warned on entering Hogwarts due to danger.   
> In my story Harry is 17, however, due to him missing events from his 6th year, many things haven’t come to pass such as Sirius’s death and Harry learning about Horcruxes. It is essentially AU after OoTP.

After the events of Ministry of Magic, the effects of Voldemort’s possession have nulled down to a gentle tingling along his body. He didn’t mention the after effects though – especially since his injuries seemed almost childlike compared to the damages his friends had sustained for him. Ron’s welts where the brain indented him could be seen a foot away, Hermione’s ribs was still painful enough that she could hardly move. And although both Neville and Ginny had their injuries taken care of in a flick of wand, Harry couldn’t help but feel sorry – doubly so when he realized that Neville had come face to face with Bellatrix. His friends had waved his apologies away, laughed it off but Harry still felt sorry that he caused this, and he himself couldn’t bear to look in his friend’s eyes again knowing he hurt them so.

Almost losing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries had been an eye opener of sorts for Harry. Before he didn’t really contact the older man, just replied to his godfather’s concerns and taking him for granted as it were. Now he just felt this constant worry, and the need to check up on Sirius grew the longer he put it off. When he finally gathered enough courage to ask McGonagall for permission to use her fireplace, Grimmauld Place was empty. And it was a rather gleeful Kreacher who informed him rather manically.

“Ugly traitorous master had left with wolf. Left far away he did. Mistress was far pleased when we told her, good riddance she said!”

And after making sure that this wasn’t Kreacher talk for Sirius being kidnapped,

“Master took those dirty clothes with him! Kreacher heard filthy wolf talking for days to leave my mistress house.”

Really, all Harry could do was say a rather bleak goodbye to the mad elf before removing his head from the fireplace. Soot still dripping a little on the carpet as Harry sat there, a little bewildered that Sirius hadn’t even told him he was leaving. It wasn’t as if Sirius had to say anything at all but Harry would have thought that the events at the Ministry of Magic had made them closer than ever. And if not Sirius, surely Remus could have sent an owl of a new address or someway of contacting them.

As he walked down the halls of Hogwarts, the tingling he felt amplified a little, his legs becoming shaky as he tried to hurry his steps past the gawking students. There was a small part in Harrys head that felt completely smug at the fact that everyone now knows he was speaking the truth all along, and that the Ministry had finally revealed their true colours in hiding that Voldemort was in actual fact, back. However, a large part of him just felt strangely pitiful. Not one person had apologized to him – he didn’t expect a full-on apology but some acknowledgement that their shunting of him throughout the year was unfounded. In the end it didn’t really matter though, five years he had been at this school and it was not the first time he was treated like a ghost and then back to a saviour again.  

_~~break~~break~~break~~_

The journey back to Kings Cross was a weird one. He wasn’t one to get nauseous during a ride but today, his stomach heaved and his heart beat rose as he tried to read his usual text books. Even something simple as reading his collectors card from the chocolate frogs caused him discomfort. So instead he blearily watched as the scenery went by, his head turning in a while when someone ran past their apartment. It wasn’t until an hour in until his eyes caught Cho Chang’s as she talked with her friend, the words snitch still clearly visible – he felt no remorse for that, nor the remorse on how he broke up with her. His eyes hardened a little when the black-haired girl made a gesture to open his compartment, his small shake of his head must have clued her that he didn’t want her presence as she retracted her hand quickly. Walking hastily away with a final look back.

Harry let out a large sigh, aware that his friends saw the exchange and appreciated it when they solemnly kept quiet. Hermione simply patting him on the shoulder whilst Ron loudly initiated a conversation away from Cho Chang. Neville timidly bringing up a new plant species he was looking forward to buying whilst Luna hummed her way through the Quibbler. The rustling of the pages lulling him into a light slumber.

When they finally arrived at the station, Harry had to cling a little to the walls of the walkway, using the excuse of the hundreds of students clambering to the exits as he felt more and more nauseous, the tingling becoming more like pins and needles than anything else. A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder startling the small boy into falling dangerously face first to the floor before he was held by non-other than Neville. The taller boy simply grabbed his hand before shoving his way through the throngs of students. From what Harry could see, Luna didn’t have any trouble whatsoever in following them, she didn’t even stumble as many feet were stepped on and clothes were accidently grabbed. He supposed Luna has always been odd in that sort of way, she almost seemed distant from reality so much so she was just merely floating her way casually through the masses.

When they finally made their way down to the exit, shoes obnoxiously stamping across the platform, he saw that there was already a group of people waiting for him. A mixture of happiness and hurt swelled within him when he realized Sirius and Remus weren’t there. He hid it as bet he could as he greeted the Weasley’s and Hermione’s parents, waved a goodbye in Neville’s direction and saw Luna’s blonde hair disappearing within the crowds - Harry vowed to at least send her a letter. When he saw the members of the Order he felt a little reassured that he might be going home with a member.

Instead he felt more dread when he realized that they were only here to talk to the Dursleys. A mixture of shame and embarrassment crept upon him. The fact that not only the Order of the Phoenix knew about his treatment but was trying to fix it for him wasn’t really a pleasant feeling. Although the Dursleys haven’t really bothered him in a year, it still wasn’t a home situation he was comfortable in telling. He tried to hide his mortification whilst Vernon turned blue in the face. If anything, this might make his living arrangements a little harder. Being ignored is fine up to a point, being entirely dismissed as an existence was absolutely pitiful.

So, it was absolutely predictable that the first thing Vernon did when they reached home was pull him aside and in simple terms, ordered him to write nice things when talking to the Order or face the consequences.

“I won’t have freaks visiting my house boy!”

“They won’t even visit, they’ll just watch over the house for a few days”

Vernon seemed to almost faint at that, his face getting red as his neck disappeared completely under his suit,

“I will not allow your kind to litter around like watchdogs around my house!”

“I don’t have a choice either!”

A finger levelled threatening in his face,

“If I see anything, anything untoward towards my family, you are out! Out of this house! Understand!”

Harry glared balefully at his uncle, gritting out “perfectly” before sprinting upstairs with his trunk and Hedwig.

And that was how the whole month of July panned out, the only time Harry ever saw the Dursley’s was when he went downstairs to eat with them, other than that he spent his time indoors with the curtains closed – the complete opposite of last summer. There were a few correspondences with his friends and also Dumbledore, but none from Sirius which had started to not only confuse Harry but also feel dejected. He was desperate to pen something to his godfather, though he ultimately chickened out – if Sirius didn’t want him to know how he was doing than that means he didn’t want to be bothered. And Harry wasn’t going to bother him.

At the end of July Harry received his usual sweets from friends and Mrs Weasleys cooking. Though he appreciated immensely, he felt more nauseas the more he smelt the home cooked tarts and minces. His stomach churring unpleasantly at the thought of eating but another day on Aunt Petunia’s god-awful diet had him swallowed down a few bites. His mouth grateful for some decent food whilst his stomach fought at the thought. It wasn’t until later that evening that he regretted his decision over the toilet seat, throwing up his meagre three days of food.

July passed into August and with it comes a conundrum in the form of Dudley Dursley. Ever since he came back from Hogwarts, the bigger boy hardly said a word to him which was expected. Dudley however, also chose to stay home for the holidays which was unexpected. He didn’t much bother the smaller boy so Harry ignored him as well as Petunia though sometimes Harry caught his cousin stealing glances at him. Almost like he wanted to say something to him, though what, Harry didn’t know.

It wasn’t until a few days into August when Harry noticed something wrong with his body. The tingling his body wasn’t gone per se, but the after effects of his possession was mostly gone except for a few areas in which Harry was still red in the face to actually examine. But as he was cleaning Hedwig’s cage his body bumped into the drawer, namely a stomach was bumping into the drawer to the dresser. And all Harry could do was stare nonplussed at his stomach before sprinting to the bathroom where the large mirror was located, barely locking the door behind him as he took of his t shirt. Now Harry wasn’t vein per se but he did like that he was skinny, after watching Dudley grow up in all the wrong places made him not want to share any similarities with his cousin at all. The fact that there was now a prominent bulge on his own body was a little too jarring for Harry to consider, especially since he couldn’t even remember the last time he gained so much weight in so little time.

The issue of his weight still weighed heavily on his mind when the Order finally picked him up the next day. So much so that he deliberately put on Dudley’s baggiest jumper to try and hide it. Though Harry felt it was all for nothing when Moody’s electric blue eye swivelled up and down his form, x-raying him as he held out his arm to side apparate.

As soon as Harry’s feet landed on solid ground his whole body trembled as it struggled to hold his nausea in. He took in big gulps as Kingsley performed a sweep of the area and Tonks transformed into her standard appearance of pink hair. It was only then that Harry realized he was standing next to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and a feeling of dread settled within him of spending a summer in the dark, depressing Black ancestral home.  

_~~break~~break~~break~~_

It was definitely a lonely summer. Dumbledore had only come once to explain that he was to stay in the house whilst the order took shifts to ‘protect him’. But when the first week of August passed, it was obvious that it was just a repeat of last year where Dumbledore didn’t want Harry to wander anywhere lest he be kidnapped. And whilst Harry could understand Dumbledore’s concerns, he wasn’t exactly happy with still being treated like a child. Nevertheless, Harry really couldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. He essentially had the house to himself which meant he could literally do whatever he wanted. Whilst only a portion of time was spent in the library, he was far from studying for his summer assignments. Instead he delved into fiction, into constellations, into the fickle wars of Cornish pixies and bowtruckles which brought much laughter from the bespectacled boy. He also had a go in the garden, though Harry deemed it a lost cause when he saw the amount of magical plants that were entwined with one another. Still, that didn’t stop him from reading the illustrative guide to wizarding household spells to somehow get his bedroom a little cleaner – Harry even ventured down to the hallway to tidy it just a little but to no avail.

By the middle of August, Harry was getting seriously worried about what was going on. He had virtually no contact with Dumbledore, and although his friends were keeping him company by owls, it wasn’t enough. It was lonely to be in a house by himself, the Order members tended to keep to themselves, with the exception of Mad Eye Moody. The man hardly every took his eye off him, the electric blue still swirling up and down his body whilst Alastor interrogated him on the dangers of wand polishing. It was strange but Harry dismissed it as Mad eye being absolutely paranoid though he made sure to keep a wide birth whenever he was in the Auror’s presence.

It wasn’t the only thing Harry was worried about. By now he should have been getting this year’s booklist and school supplies. He also should have gone to Diagon Alley to pick up some new uniform and clothes for the new academic year. When he attempted to talk to Tonks on the rare instance she was in the house, she just simply shrugged it off.

“Weren’t your booklists late last summer?” she enquired, her hair turning a duller pink as she relaxed on the sofa,

“Well yeah” Harry had honestly forgotten about that “But I just thought maybe you might have heard something from Dumbledore about it?”

Tonks took a large swig of butterbeer before she decided to speak “I honestly don’t know anything Harry,” here she gave a sad smile to the young man “If I’m being honest with you we haven’t seen too much of Dumbledore these past few weeks either, just sit tight yeah.”

“Of course.” For lack of anything to say, Harry just quietly sat down with the unusually sombre woman.

But still Harry worried. It seemed a little suspicious that this was the week that Ron and Hermione have not written to him and that most of the order was - for all intents and purposes – avoiding him. He was honestly debating on weather to go straight to Dumbledore and write him a letter when said man decided to stop by Number 12.

“Harry.” the aging man was all but jovial as he stepped inside the front door. His robes a bright magenta colour with a bright blue hat situated above his half moon glasses.

“Headmaster” Harry really couldn’t help but smile back at the man, their last argument in the office all but forgotten as he felt calmer then he had in weeks,

“I hope you are doing well my dear boy?”

“Erm...” here Harry had to pause, he wasn’t sure how he was doing at the moment and it must have clearly shown on his face as Dumbledore stared at him over his spectacles, a solemn expression casting over his face,

“I’m sorry you had to be kept here Harry,” he began gently “It seems I have already broken my word about repeating past mistakes.”

“It’s okay Professor, I understand.” And Harry did, perhaps more than anyone.

“Thank you, Harry,” A small smile was sent his way in which Harry responded in kind.

“Err... not to be rude professor but what are you doing here?”

“Ah,” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled merrily at the question, “Well to cut a long story short Harry, we seem to be missing a vital part of education this year and it simply cannot be remiss.”

Harry was honestly clueless about what that meant and thought better not to ask.

“If you wouldn’t mind Harry, I would like for you to take a short walk with me”

Said walk turned out to be one hell of day for Harry as he tried to convince Slughorn to take up the teaching post at Hogwarts, a little put off that he was merely used as a trophy to entice the pot-bellied wizard into teaching again. Though from what Dumbledore had told him, doing this would be saving Slughorn the stress of being on the run from Death Eaters.  And whilst that was a noble cause Harry was half-heartedly behind, his own reasons of wanting Slughorn in Hogwarts was a selfish one. Knowing that the retired professor was once his mother’s teacher made Harry hunger for more stories about her. Hopefully this year he could learn more than ever about his parents, all the small anecdotes, the little pranks they might have done. Anything is better than knowing none at all. So, he was in rather high spirits when it was time to bid farewell to the greying professor.

It was evening when Harry and Dumbledore finally arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, but instead of entering, Dumbledore led the small boy to a simple park bench within the park,

“Sir?”

“Ah Harry, I hope you wouldn’t mind if I had a small chat with you, in the privacy of the night air if you wouldn’t mind,”

“Oh, what about?” Harry was a little confused when Dumbledore merely furrowed his eyebrows, also looking quizzically back at the teenager,

“To be frank Harry, I am not entirely sure myself.” Dumbledore said “Alastor had been observing you these past few weeks-”

“-Yeah, I know sir. He’s kind of … blatant about it.”  

Dumbledore smiled at that “That he is,” his smile saddened a little as he seemed lost in thought again,

“Sir?”

A sigh escaped from the wizened mouth “I’m sorry Harry but there is no gentle way of putting it, these past few weeks Alastor had been keeping an eye on you just in case. You see, possession of a human soul can have quite alarming effects. I was worried for some time that you may be experiencing any ramifications of when Voldemort had possessed you. It seemed after you left my office you were right as rain.

Harry frowned at this “Hermione mentioned something like that as well. But honestly Professor, I haven’t really felt anything too unusual with me. Ron said that it could maybe do with my scar?” Harry shrugged at this, “I mean, were already connected right, perhaps that’s why the normal symptoms haven’t shown up.”

“Yes, I had thought this too, and yet, it seems that magic may have decided on a different type of way to manifest a side effect. It is really quite an unusual case.”

“What do you mean?”

There was regret in Dumbledore’s eyes, “Alastor even had his eye examined just in the slightest chance it was acting up. But there is no denying it Harry,” Here Dumbledore sighed, “You have a small human child growing inside of you.”

_~~break~~break~~break~~_

It took Harry a few weeks to get it in his head that he was actually pregnant with a child. It was mind boggling as it was heart wrenching. He barely had his life intact, he just turned 16 and he still had a Dark Lord after him. How on earth was he going to have a baby? Harry was ashamed to say that he had lost control again in front of Dumbledore, a person who had already saw him as a kid had seen him act like a child when he threw the biggest tantrum to date. And although the headmaster seemed understanding and compassionate to his emotions, Harry still felt a little mortified. If that wasn’t enough, Kreacher had finally shown up at the house right when Harry was breaking things left right and centre.

And if the sight of a house elf ploughing into a full-blown tantrum of his own at how the most Ancient & Noble House of Blacks artefacts had been treated was any indication of Harry’s foul mood, nothing could compare to how he felt when it was Moody himself who told Harry to stay put on September 1st.

He won’t be going on the train, he won’t be able to see his friends and he will not be going to Hogwarts this year. He wasn’t stupid enough to pick a fight with the ex auror but he decided to unleash all he had on every single item within reach to the cries of Kreacher. And when he was exhausted, all he could do was cry at the unfairness of it all.  He was to be healthy and cautious when moving as Dumbledore didn’t know what to expect when a male decides to carry, it was virtually unheard off. And whilst Harry had vehemently denied getting rid of it, he had now been ushered into staying into the large house with hardly anyone to talk to. He could still hear Kreacher muttering away whilst he cleaned up but Harry could hardly muster talking to the elf who had betrayed them to Voldemort before. He couldn’t talk to Hedwig as he had sent her to the Weasleys to again, bother them until they write back. And it seemed that Sirius had taken Buckbeak on his travels when he decided to leave with Remus in the summer. He was for most parts, lonely.

And it was that feeling that finally prompted him to clean the house properly. He gave Kreacher a wide birth but there was an unspoken agreement between them to leave each to their own devices, the tedious tasks of washing, cleaning and cooking put Harry in a state of lethargy. However, by the time October rolled, he had trouble even pulling out the horklumps in the garden, the pink little mushrooms that lay vast on the grass were pesky little things as they tended to attract the gnomes to the yard. It was when a gnome decided to jump and bite extremely close to his very noticeable lump did he decide to give the garden a final goodbye and to just mope around the house. Which was a good thing as the distance between him and the nearest bathroom was shortened considerably.

It was when December arrived that things started looking up for Harry. The first was the arrival Hedwig who hooted happily at his appearance, and although her claws barely contained letters, Harry was still so happy to see her. As he stroked the snowy owl, he caught her looking affronted at his stomach, no doubt that she could sense something remiss.

“There’s a lot to tell you girl, so much has happened since you left.” Harry chuckled a little as Hedwig pecked curiously near his stomach,

“There’s a baby inside of me. I should really say I’m pregnant but that’s just too weird to say out loud.” Harry gave a self-deprecating laugh at that one but wasn’t too sad about it. It was wonderous how just an appearance of a loved one made him so happy.

“You got some letters for me?” Hedwig hooted an affirmative, rubbing affectionately on his hand as Harry said his thanks before flying to a bowl of water.

He had a total of four letters which may seem pitiful to others but to Harry they were treasures. Of course, both Ron and Hermione opted to fill them with apologies and well wishes whilst babbling a little on events at school. Harry was surprised to learn that Slughorn had taken the mantle of a Potions professor which left Snape to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry couldn’t even begin to imagine what those classes will be like and whilst he held a little sympathy for his friends, inside he was crying with mirth that he managed to get away from being taught Defence from Snape. Another letter came from Fred and George who all too happily sent a bunch of testers and updates on their own invention which Harry all too happily put in the far corner of the room. He had a feeling eating sweets with unknown ingredients and side effects will most definitely harm his baby. The last letter was completely unexpected but also the one Harry treasured the most, Hagrid had written to him and it seemed he was made aware of Harry’s condition. The half giant had written to him full of concern for his own being that Harry vowed then and there that he would make sure Hagrid was there every step of the way for the baby’s birth. Although Harry knew from first hand experience how Hagrid tends to be a little forceful with humans, he had also seen how gently he treated all sorts of animals around him. Already he felt his parental instinct kick in as his mind opened to possibilities of him and his child, a blurred vision of being home and content whilst playing with the small being, Hagrid and Dumbledore standing in the background making comical faces for amusement.

The daydream only continued for the rest of the day, a dopey smile on Harry’s face as he wrote back to his friends and cooked a large meal for himself. Spooning a rather big helping of soup onto his bowl, Harry was not prepared for the sudden jolt he experienced in his stomach which caused him to cry out in alarm. Most shockingly, Kreacher had apparated in front of him with a saucepan held defensively, frantically looking around.

“Kreacher?” Harry said incredulously,

“Kreacher heard half-blood cry out, Kreacher can’t see anything wrong.” The elf’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, his frail arms lowering the saucepan to his side,

“Ah” Harry still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that the house elf was actually in front of him. After not talking to anyone in so long, Harry was more than desperate to talk to anyone, even if it was Kreacher.

“Would you like to join me, Kreacher?”

He got a glare for that “I is a good elf!”

“-Would you like to eat with-” Harry tapered off when he realized he was merely insulting the house elf by being nice, Kreacher looking like he was about to explode when at the words eat.

“Never mind!” Harry hurriedly said, cutting off the long-eared elf before it could lecture him.

“humph. Kreacher be going now.” He disapparated before Harry could even say anything to that, which wasn’t much anyway. Harry sighed dejectedly as he made his way to his bedroom, slurping noisily as he sat on the bed, a book half open as he attempted read over his stomach. It was then he felt it again, a jolt, almost like, the baby was moving inside him. If Harry didn’t believe before that he was growing a baby inside of him, he does now. Soup long forgotten, Harry spent the entire afternoon just talking to his lump, he didn’t care if the baby can understand him or not, he was too emotional at this point that he needed an outlet.

With December came the Christmas holidays and it was then that Harry was able to see both the Weasley Family and Hermione though she only stayed for two days before leaving with her family to France).  And although Harry could tell they made a lot of effort to include him in the festive cheer, there was some frostiness from both Ginny and Mrs Weasley that Harry had a sinking feeling had to do with him being pregnant. As old fashioned as Molly is, Harry firmly believed her disapproval stemmed from how young he was which he could understand to an extent. With Ginny, he had no clue why she would be angered by this, and it was more obvious during dinner when she refused to sit by him or talk at all.

However, it was easier to ignore the less he thought about it, he was much happier than he’s been in weeks. Being cooped up in one place with nothing to do was not good for Harry’s mental health, however like all good things, it came to an immediate stop when the front door opened to reveal a glowing Sirius Black with Remus in tow.

Of course, the Weasley family greeted them like old friends, unaware of the tension that grabbed Harry’ shoulders nor the awkwardness when Sirius finally spotted the bespectacled boy at the table.

“So, is everyone doing okay” Sirius clapped his hands together, rubbing in anticipation when the twins revealed their newly invented pranks which of course spieled Mrs Weasley to lecture them on focusing on their school studies. And even though it was rude and abrupt, Harry couldn’t help but walk out the kitchen, ignoring Arthur’s voice calling him back. Which was just as well, as Harry quickly sprinted up the stairs when he felt his eyes watering. It should have been Sirius calling him back to the kitchen or Remus, instead, it seemed they really didn’t plan on talking to him at all.

Instead of locking himself up in the bedroom, the lithe boy had a sense of déjà vu as he stepped into what was once Walberga’s Black room. As expected, Buckbeak was there, his yellow eyes glaring as Harry stepped into a bow before giving a small one himself. It was there, at the crook of Buckbeak’s forearms that he made himself comfortable, talking the animal as he groomed his feathers until night arrived. By now, he was sure the whole house was asleep which was great news for Harry, it would mean he could eat in peace without running into anyone. However, as he stepped foot in the kitchen, he could hear voices being raised at the adjoining room, his heart sinking as he could hear the insults being traded back and forth.

“-mad elf! My mother was a fucking harlot! You better leave those bloody things, they’re going in the bin!

“Disgrace to purebloods everywhere, mistress was right in kicking young filth out-”

“-Oh I’ll be kicking you in a bit!”

When Harry popped his head through the door, he couldn’t help but make a disgusted sound when he actually saw Sirius attempting to kick Kreacher’s small body out the door.

“You shouldn’t treat people like that.” he said it quietly, but it was enough to get both the house elf and Sirius’s attention,

“Harry, it’s late, shouldn’t you be in bed?” Sirius looked hardly ruffled at the arrival of Harry, instead he regarded the small boy with an unfathomable expression

“I-uh-wanted something to eat...”

“Kreach-”

“No, not Kreacher. Didn’t you once told me that the wizard is only as good as they treat their servants.” Harry didn’t mean to be antagonistic, but seeing Sirius not talk to him all day to just tell him to go to bed stirred up something fierce in Harry.

“Look Harry, if you expect me to be nice to someone who betrayed me than you will be extremely disappointed.”

And why did that statement send chills down Harry’s spine,

“You think I betrayed you?”

“-Harry”

“-You think I purposefully meant to hurt you?”

“No, not purposefully. Harry, I don’t think you realize what almost dying can do to a person.”

Harrys eyes flashed at that, “Yes I do Sirius! I’ve experienced that more than anyone. Do you know how many times I blamed myself for what happened in the Ministry? I hated myself, I didn’t kno-”

“-Harry, I get it, I do. But I couldn’t stay here after what happened,”

“You didn’t even tell me you were leaving.”

“Remus thought it was best. And I’m sorry Harry, I thought so too.”

“But I needed you…” Harry was honestly ashamed to say this. He thought he saw pity in Sirius’s eyes but before he could say anything they were interrupted by the arrival of Mrs Weasley

“Oh, Harry dear, are you alright?”

“I’m fine Mrs Weasley. I just wanted something to eat.” Harry said, giving her a tight smile.

“Would you like me to whip something for you dear?”

“No, no. It’s okay, I was just heading up.”

With a final look to Sirius he headed back upstairs to his bedroom. He could have sworn he heard the empty portrait of Phineas black mutter something but Harry was too occupied with everything in his head. He never imagined his own godfather blamed him, they had been through so much together that it seemed surreal that the events at the ministry was what broke the straw. And Remus – although Harry was never too close with the professor – he had hoped that as his father’s friends, they could be a family of sorts. It seemed that dream had settled into the dust now which Harry had no time to muster the strength to cry about.

It seemed after the holidays, he will essentially be alone with two people who borderline couldn’t care less about him and a house elf who is reluctant to be in the same room as him.

_~~break~~break~~break~~_

The birth itself was complicated, in that it had to be when it was 3am in the morning where the Order was sound asleep. There was absolutely no way to contact Dumbledore as he had been AWOL for the past few weeks and he would rather have his pride then go to Sirius and Remus for help. The portrait of Phineas black that had lay empty since the start of Harrys habitancy of the room was now dominated by Walburga Black who merely observed his agonized screaming with a cool gaze.

And Harry, he never felt pain like it, it felt honestly like his stomach was being clawed at, his innards pumping in agony, sending shards of pain up his spine. He was out of his mind, his back bending back to try and sooth it, screaming as his stomach cramped and a mixture of tears and snot lay with him on the bed. The comforter was long gone, hurriedly kicked off as the cramping began anew, a little tenser then the first round. Somewhere in the back of Harry’s mind he was absolutely affronted that after all that screaming not one person had come to check on him. But a larger part just felt utterly sorry for himself. He did this to himself, he agreed to carry and now he is reaping the consequences in spades.

And just as he finally caught his breath back as cramps in his abdominal lightened, another round of pain reared its ugly head, but this time Harry was ready for it. He gritted his teeth, moaning out loud, hands scrunched across his stomach as he tried desperately to feel under the large bump. He was still hurting, his body was still aching but that didn’t stop Harry from laughing manically, his green eyes gleaming and tearing up as he could feel his own magic flaring out. But most importantly, he could feel these tiny bursts of short energy inside him, itching to get out.

There is a human inside of him, and it really doesn’t seem real. Not even when he could feel the tell-tale thumping in his stomach, his very being crackling with magic as he felt the human inside of him bursting to life as it were. the whole room intensifying in heat and sound as Harry manically tore his shirt of him, his breathing haggard and his heart pumping, adrenaline and fear pulsing throughout his very body.  

And then his mouth was slacking, his drool coating his chin as his eyes rolled backwards, trying to focus on the dark wardrobe across from his as his hands finally laid limply beside him. The last thing Harry saw was the notable long eared head of two house elves before falling into unconsciousness.

The first thing Harry felt when he woke up that morning was absolute soreness throughout his body, particularly his stomach and groin area. His eyes squinting shut as the morning light penetrated his eyes, making him roll over to avoid it altogether. He felt awful. And he should probably get up. His mouth tasted something vile and he could feel a large amount of sweat on his body, making him a little shivery. There was dampness on the sheets that Harry could feel between his legs, and he grimaced a little as he tried to manoeuvre his legs to avoid it. It was already shaping up to a shitty morning. So, when Harry finally mustered up enough energy to get up, he hardly blinked at the sight of Albus Dumbledore sitting at the edge of his bed nursing a very small new-born, nor did Harry blink at the sight of Kreacher humming his way merrily around the room. It was only when he was safely in the shower, thinking about anything and everything when it registered what happened last night. He gave birth, and after that revelation, Harry lost control of his own body which flailed about on the thought of actually having a small human to take care of. In the rush to get out, he lost his footing on the forgotten soap suds that lay at the bottom of the shower, desperately grabbing the curtain chain as he fell and blacked out completely for the second time.

When he came around, it was to a bright light and a blurry image of the headmaster. His now yellow robes standing out against the backdrop of his dark bedroom.

“Ah, Harry, I trust your head is pain free?”

Harry merely grunted at that, hands blindly reaching out in search for his glasses, putting them on haphazardly as he scanned the room for a glimpse of a new born baby.

“I hope you will be able to tell me if you are experiencing any discomfort?” Albus said sternly, helping Harry sit up a little on the bed, “I do not want you overexert yourself today.”

Harry looked a little contrite at that “I won’t professor.” Though as soon as he said that, a wave of dizziness crashed into him. Feeling faint, Harry decided it was best just get answers quickly before he faints again.

“What happened sir, where is-”

“Your child is being taken care off,” seeing the alarm cross Harry’s face, Dumbledore hurriedly continued “Your dear friend Dobby had decided to nurture the young babe, it seems it was in need of some milk.”

“Dobby- Dobby was here yesterday?”

Dumbledore smiled kindly “It seemed most fortunate that Kreacher had decided to pop in just as Dobby was presenting me with some rather colourful socks.”

“Kreacher?”

“Ah yes, I’m glad that you are able to treat the young elf kindly despite your differences, he may have very well saved your life.”

Harry just looked dumbfounded at that. “Professor, not to be rude, but I have no bloody idea what’s going on.”

“I see” Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, “Before I explain Harry, I was wondering f you could indulge me in answering a few questions…”

“Err, sure.”

“I had wondered, if perhaps there was some conflict between yourself and your godfather?”

Harry flinched at that and he was shocked that even a mention of Sirius had him wiping away tears quickly,

“There’s no conflict Professor,” Harry sniffed, “He hasn’t really been talking to me since he nearly died. I don’t think-” Harry couldn’t even continue the thought,

“You do not think he might care for you anymore...” Dumbledore continued gently, his eyes kind as he regarded the small boy, at Harry’s silent nod his eyes seemed to flash with some unguarded emotion.

“Is this the same situation with your friends?”

Harry quickly nodded, his hands wiping any stray tears “I think its just the pregnancy in general sir, they don’t approve. I don’t think they ever will.”

“I am so terribly sorry you had to endure that my dear boy. I had never thought Sirius would – ah, it seems I am still repeating my past mistakes,”

“You couldn’t have known professor,”

“No, no I could have not, but I should have been vigilant – especially when it comes to you Harry.” Although the words were kind, Harry couldn’t help but be miffed about being constantly watched. Almost as if Dumbledore can read his mind, he apologized,

“Forgive me Harry, I do not mean to belittle your maturity, especially as you are now essentially, a mother.”

A mother. A family. Although Harry was absolutely terrified at the thought of being a parent, of calling himself a mother, his mood brightened noticeably at the thought of finally meeting his child. His smile was infectious as Dumbledore rose up from the bed, a happy smile beginning to form on the headmaster’s face,

“I believe it is time you meet your child Harry,” He said cheerfully, opening the door to Dobby who stood outside with a bundle in his arms. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as Dobby started to make his way towards him, his eyes couldn’t even leave the small bundle. Not even to look at Dumbledore who had now closed the door to stand beside him with Kreacher in tow. As he held his arms out for the tiny bundle, Harry couldn’t contain himself. Is this what mothers feel when they finally hold their child. This overwhelming surge of pride and love, of possession and the need to protect was devastatingly heavy on his heart. He was openly bawling now, but a shaky smile still in place as he finally looked into the face he had birthed, and it was beautiful.

“I believe you have a son, Harry.” the headmaster’s voice carried across the room, the only sounds were the gentle breathing of the baby and Harry’s small hiccups as he tried to stop himself from crying.

Breathing heavy, Harry turned towards the two house-elves and couldn’t help a small chuckle escape him. Kreacher looked entirely uncomfortable with his open display of emotion whilst Dobby was increasingly fidgety in trying not to help. It was really quite endearing.

“Thank you, both of you. You helped me so much, I don’t think I can ever repay you!” which was the wrong thing to say when Dobby tearfully and hysterically denied any rewards as he did it for ‘Great Harry Potter sir” whilst Kreacher vehemently sneered at the thought of repayment. But perhaps Harry was in too much of a good mood as he thought he detected some affection in Kreacher’s gaze when he looked at him. And Harry wondered when on earth he decided that Kreacher was also his along with Dobby, when did he get past the thought of Kreacher betraying them to full on forgiving and trusting the small bitter elf. Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile over his half moon spectacles which proved that Harry was still shit at occlumency.

“Well Harry, it seems fate is a funny little thing wouldn’t you agree?” And Harry had to agree, looking down to his sleeping baby, Harry was hit by how much he already looks like Tom Riddle. The teenaged boy knows he is reaching but he couldn’t help but wonder if this was Tom Riddle’s second chance in a way. The irony wasn’t lost on Dumbledore it seems.

 “Did you have a name in mind my dear boy?”

“I’ve read a few books,” Harry bashfully said, “But I’m not sure yet. It’s important right, to have a good name.”

“Naming a child is quite a symbolic ceremony, I would say it is important to know what you want your child to be proud of.”

Harry frowned at that, “I want him to be named after something great. In the chamber, I remember, Voldemort said he hated his name.”

“Voldemort was anything but ordinary I must admit, but Tom was a shackle he could never bare to have.”

“I just find it funny, how Voldemort hated his common name, but me, I always wanted to be just Harry. I always liked my boring name…”

Dumbledore smiled at that, eyes twinkling as he hummed his agreement, “If it may help you, I could tell you a little about Tom Riddle’s family. Yes-” Dumbledore added at Harry’s shocked face “Tom Riddle had a family that were never present in his life. His mother you see had died in childbirth which left Tom to grow up in an orphanage.”

“I-I never knew.”

“In essence, what young Riddle said to you in the chamber was correct in a sense. You both share many similarities-”

“-But its choices that makes us who we are” Harry intoned dryly, causing Dumbledore to laugh out loud,

“Oh dear, it seems I am getting unoriginal these days.”

There was companionable silence between them before Harry finally asked,

“What was Voldemort’s mothers name?

“I believe it was Merope Gaunt.”

Harry couldn’t help but pull a face at the name, he was sure he heard the name before.

“Gaunt?”

“The Gaunts’ is a very old-line Harry, they are the direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself. However, instead of living in lavish luxury they all but squandered their wealth and weren’t left with much in the end.” A neutral expression settled on Dumbledore’s face, absentmindedly stroking the baby’s head whilst Harry thought on. Something was still niggling at the back of his head, which he couldn’t put his finger on, a memory of him opening the book of constellations flowing in his mind, making him jump a little,

“Is Merope a star?!”

Dumbledore beamed at the question “Why yes Harry, I believe she is. It is not usually seen by the human eye but a star all the same.”

That settles that then, though Harry couldn’t help but throw a suspicious glance at the man “I think he should be a star, something bright and big, a constellation…” Harry smiled down at his son, his finger feather light as he traced around his eyes, “What’s your favourite Professor?”

“Oh, I’m partial to a long and winding river, Eridanus, there is much to look at there, though judging your expression the name is a little much no?”

“Sorry,”

“Not at all my boy, of course in my humble opinion, I can’t see anything more fitting then the constellation of Hydrus.”

“A snake.” Harry deadpanned, a put-upon expression at Dumbledore’s wide smile. But the more he thought about it the more fitting it seemed.

“My mother as well” at Dumbledore’s confused gaze he added, “I want a part of my mother with me as well. Aunt Petunia doesn’t like to mention her, but it’s pretty obvious they were named after flowers. I have my father’s name, and now this little one has Tom’s mother inside him.

“Well who am I to disagree,”

“We have some Aster flowers growing in the garden.” A contemplating look on Harry’s face, “Aster seems masculine enough I think.”

“What a fitting name I believe, its meaning is absolutely is quite poetic.”

“What do you mean now” said Harry exasperated,

Dumbledore tapped his crooked nose before standing up with a wink, “I think I’ll leave you to research the name, I’m sure it will be much more amusing. Hydrus Aster. A very unusual name but one with a very bright future ahead. As a son of both yourself and Tom Riddle, I believe he will be extraordinary.”

Harry was about to reply before he heard a patter of footsteps near the door, Dumbledore must have sensed something remiss as he frowned at the door as well before dismissing it slightly. Harry thought he saw a swish of red and knew it would not bode well for him.

“Well Harry, I believe I shall be off,”

“Thank you, Professor, I don’t know what you did yesterday but you saved me again, not only me but my son.”

“Think nothing of it my dear boy,” his hands patting the teenaged boy head, “I believe it is time you had rested for a while.”

“Will you be back soon?”

“I’m sorry Harry, but I believe it will be a while since I will be back, I hope to explain it to you when I return. Hopefully by then I have successfully completed my task. Do take care Harry.”

Harry waved a small goodbye to the headmaster, tearing a little before pulling himself together as he watched Dumbledore whistle cheerfully out the door.

_~~break~~break~~break~~_

By next morning everyone knew exactly who Harry’s baby belonged to and Harry knows they know after the table went completely silent at his arrival. Mrs Weasley’s mouth were pressed hard into a thin line as she plated up his food whilst both Ron and Hermione studiously avoided eye contact. He didn’t even bother looking at Sirius or Remus, he knew just from the rocking of the chair they were itching for something to say. Harry’s eyes sought Ginny’s who looked at him with no remorse in her eyes. He supposes it seemed like the ultimate betrayal to her when she himself was possessed by Tom Riddle for a year. They ate in silence, a hand was beating rhythmically on the table, someone was absentmindedly tapping their foot, he could see Tonks’ hair colour changing chaotically. It was all getting a bit much, which was why Harry was eternally grateful when the silence was broken by the arrival of the twins.

“Harrykins!” they bounded over to him, their smiles eerily stretched across their cheeks as they handed him a gift basket of sorts.

“Congratulations, you have done the impossible!” He thought Fred say, though it was hard to tell when they both purposely wear the same clothes,

“It could only be you Harry, giving birth, my gosh!” Ah, now this was Fred, who had a slightly darker tone than George.

“It must have been a bloody one, mate, you are absolutely bonkers!”

“Would you mind if we took a little peek down there-”

“-See if everything is working correctly if you will.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that “Thanks but no thanks, wouldn’t want it completely defective.” Winking at them when they both had comical looks of disappointment on their face.

“Err… congratulations mate.” Ron piped in, nudging Hermione on the side of him when she stayed quiet.

“Oh, er yes, Harry,” Hermione said, rather reluctantly, “I suppose congratulations are in order”

“You don’t have to say it if you don’t like it”

“Damn straight we don’t!”

“Sirius-”

“-No Arthur, let me say this. I can’t believe you actually went through with it.”

“What else was I supposed to do?”

“Anything else but this! Do you realize what you have done!”

“No Sirius. What is it that I’ve done?”

He knew he was borderline baiting the older man, his mocking tone didn’t help at all as Sirius looked like he was going to explode but Remus beat him to it.

“You just painted yourself an even bigger target then before.” His eyes were cold as he regarded Harry, “Not only you willingly decided to have a baby in connection with Voldemort, if he ever finds out you will be handing him a weapon.”

“He won’t find out-”

“-Very immature to say, which emphasizes that your hardly fit enough to be a parent in any shape and form.”

“Remus!” A scandalized gasp escaped Molly,

“It had to be said Molly! Harry you are deluded into thinking you will forever be safe. Do you not know how your actions in the Ministry of Magic cost us? There are many spies lurking and any slip of the tongue and Voldemort will find out instantly. It will be best for all if you hand over the baby to a place far away!”

Tears pricked Harry’s eyes at the thought, “I wont ever give him up.” His voice hard, “You hear me! The only way you ever get your hands on him is over my cold dead body!”

“Well that’s an exaggeration,” Tonks added, “All we need to do is incapacitate you before taking it off from you…”

Harry looked at her with wide eyes, unable to believe she also felt the same way,

“Harry,” she said sympathetically, “it’s easier if you just give the baby to us,”

“You are all barking mad if you think I’ll hand my baby over to you guys!”

“Well you won’t have a choice will you.” Sirius said grimly, rolling his sleeves up as Remus held out his wand,

“Now wait-”

“-Just a minute!”

The twins said, each looking flabbergasted at what was unveiling in front of them, their hands quickly going to their wands as Tonks finally stood up,

“This- this isn’t right” – Ron said, straightening up in his chair whilst Harry shot a grateful look over him,

“I agree,” Hermione finally said, “With Sirius.” she added at Harrys hopeful look.

“I’m sorry Harry, but they are right. You are constantly in danger, you can’t expose that to a child.”

“Don’t you dare pretend this is for the wellbeing of my child!” his voice was shaking but Harry was well past caring, he could feel his magic oozing out of him, he was so angry he wanted to explode “You want to get rid of my son, don’t you!”

“-a son” Mrs Weasley whispered, a hand over her mouth,

“A son!” Sirius exclaimed, “The consequences of having a son is brutal, do you know what other titles he will be picking up by proxy?!”

“I don’t care-”

“-Oh you should! The amount of votes Voldemort has in the ministry is already quite large. Any more and this world is doomed because of legislation and laws we can’t stop!” Remus said loudly, his eyes flashing dangerously “We already have a hard time stopping death eater activities without piling ministry activities as well.”

Sirius it seemed, had absolutely enough, “That’s it! Tonks, grab the fucking baby! let just get this over with!”

Harry raced to block the door, “There is no way in hell you get to do this to me!”

“Do you realize who I am Harry, I am your godfather!”

“You stopped being that the moment you decided to leave without telling me!” Harry all but hissed, “You are absolutely nothing to me and if my dad was here, I’m pretty sure he would have hated who you are now.” There was silence before it was broken by a large slap.

Harry staggered backwards, his hand already on his wand trained on Sirius, lowering slightly at the look of horror dawning on Sirius face before looking at Remus, his hand still in the air. Harry couldn’t help his eyes from watering slightly before finally looking at the man and saying,

“So, I guess you’re no different than any other monsters out there, am I correct professor” it came out cold and mockingly, and in that moment, they were strongly reminded of Voldemort himself.

He knew he cut deep when Remus flinched away from him, but he didn’t regret it. Not even when he saw Tonks discreetly pull her own wand out shoot a spell at him. He dodged. And the whole kitchen was in chaos. 

He could see Arthur tackling Sirius as he prepared to launch himself at the door, Tonks spells were missing largely due to the twins’ efforts of the Protego charm, he could distinctly hear Molly Weasley screaming at Lupin whilst he was held back by Ron of all people.

There were spells being shot in all directions before Kreacher popped in, trying to clean the mess whilst dodging between the legs all the whist muttering under his breath. It would have been comical if Harry didn’t see Hermione rushing out door. And for a heart stopping second, he was utterly paralyzed with fear before he screamed after her, running for his life out the door. Though he needn’t have gotten far.

The sight of Mad Eye Moody with a wand held aloft in one hand and the baby in the other was enough to silence the whole kitchen. Harry didn’t miss how the wand was trained on Hermione only who stood rooted to the spot in fear. He pushed past her, nearly tripping over in haste to get to Moody,

“Here Potter”, Moody growled, handing the short boy his son, “What did I tell you about constant vigilance!”

“S-sorry”

“Get upstairs.”

“Y-yes sir”

With that, Harry wasted no time in fleeing back to his room. Even with the door shut he could hear the arguing continuing downstairs. Of what they should do now that there is a baby present, of how to get rid of his son, how best to protect the boy who lived. It was a while until he all he could hear was low mutterings and a slam of the front door. Harry felt a vindictive pleasure when he could hear the screaming of Walburga Black in the corridor, it will be a while until she shut’s up.

Harry had taking constant vigilance to heart and had locked his door with a locking charm, levitated the bulky wardrobe to block the door and to finally have Dobby hidden in the corridor to keep an eye on everyone. By mid-afternoon he was completely exhausted and hungry, Hydrus still sleeping in his arms as he paced the small bedroom with Hedwig hooting occasionally at the two of them. Kreacher popped in around 2pm, giving him some baby necessities. He also gave him the gift basket he had left downstairs. which turned out to be useful when he pulled out a few baby clothes out of it. He said a silent thank you to the twins as he put them away safe. It was as he had a bottle of milk balancing on his elbow when a blue light blinded his vision. The light dimmed to a large grey wolf which opened its mouth to speak,

“Potter, Dumbledore is aware of the situation but is currently occupied. To put it bluntly you are not safe in that house, but you are also not safe outside either. Keep to yourself and keep an eye out. You’re smart Potter, so don’t screw it up by fighting. Constant Vigilance Potter – now more than ever.”

The Patronus disappeared which left Harry in a desolate state. He was tired, exhausted and now had a baby to take care off whilst watching his back against his friends. It was starting to become too much all at once. He might as well lock himself up in the room and never come out until he’s old and grey, though it wouldn’t be practical with a baby to raise – he shuddered at a thought of being confined for so long. Right now, he would have to take it a day at a time, and hopefully, things wont look to bleak tomorrow.

_~break~break~break~_

Whenever Harry pictured himself running away from the order, he expected to be dodging and hiding in various places to shake of pursuers. He expected to constantly disguise both him and his baby whenever they went, practically rationing his food and breaking into any houses he could find to sleep at night. In reality, he wasn’t followed, no one stared or gave him a second glance as he walked his way towards the nearest bus stop, nor did they point and screamed his location when the subtle breeze whistled through his hair. Harry mused that it could potentially be his own hair which faithfully remained as messy as ever but much longer than in the summer of 95. There were long strands of black curls that covered his scar and his eyes were still hidden behind a broken pair of wire rimmed glasses. His baggy clothes comically disguised his body, making his small skinny frame a little hulky. Nevertheless, he sent nervous glances behind him as he hurried his pace, Dobby merely skipping ahead of him as he sent curious onlookers on their way with a click of his fingers.

It was strange, Harry thought as he saw a small teenager startle at the sight of Dobby but quickly became distracted, on how there wasn’t any warnings on the use of magic this time. He could remember the summer when Dobby visited his house to warn him against going to Hogwarts, how with a click of Dobby’s fingers the use of magic was detected. And again, when he was protecting himself against the dementors, it was a little alarming how a simple Patronus charm nearly expelled him. Actually, now that he thought about it, how on earth do they detect magic so quickly.

“Dobby?”

“Harry Potter Sir?”

“Does the Ministry record my wand – like, can they track it?”

“Mister potter sirs be talking about the trace” Dobby said knowingly, slowing down to skip alongside Harry,

“The trace?”

“Dobby is not sure master, but there be something inside the wands that ministries be tracking.”

“And how do you get rid of it?”

“Mr Potter sirs, trace be gone when master be reaching of age,”

“Of age, I’m not even 18 yet…”

Dobby shook his head rapidly, “tis the wizarding world Harry Potter sirs, 17 is the great age!”

Disbelief clouded Harry’s expression, “So I could’ve used magic for a month now, and no one told me?!”

“Dobby isn’t sure Harry Potters sirs, but Kreacher be knowing why. Would master be letting Dobby carry child?”

“No, it’s alright Dobby. Actually, do you mind checking in with Kreacher – see how he’s getting on with getting the rest of the books?”

“Anything for great and noble Harry Potter sir.”

As Dobby popped away, Harry couldn’t help the exasperated sigh that left him. Someday he will get Dobby out of the habit of calling him anything with titles in the name.

_~~break~~break~~break~~_

He forgot just how much he hated the Knight Bus. With it’s constant sharp turns and all around bad driving, Harry would be hard pressed into ever taking the bus willingly again. It took all his strength to keep hold of Hydrus whilst using his thighs to grip the seat underneath him, steeling himself against gravity when it threatened to topple both of them over. It didn’t help that right in the middle of telling Stan Shunpike that “no we haven’t met before’ and that ‘no, I’m not telling you my name!’ Hydrus had woken up with a cry, alerting every single witch that there was a baby on board. Spending the entire bus ride with a crowd of high pitched croons and baby noises was the most infuriating things that could have happened to him to date. He nearly pushed over two middle aged women in his haste to get to the exit doors.

With some haggard thanks, Harry left the bus, his body sagging in relief against the nearest lamppost as he tried to get his bearings. His arms relaxing as the lamppost took the full weight of both him and Hydrus. He was essentially homeless now, and while he decided to take Walburga Black’s advise and visit Gringotts – he hadn’t the faintest clue of what he should do after. With Dobby gone, he would have to make do with pulling his cloak tighter around him, his child hidden safely underneath as he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. The quicker he got this done, the more farther he is away from both the Order and Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you might have noticed that there was only slight bashing of characters and that’s honestly the extent I’m willing to write it. There will be no black and white villain or full out Dumbledore bashing – in this story Dumbledore has little questionable motives but it comes from a good heart, he is still a trustworthy character in my eyes. Anyway – reviews as always is appreciated


	3. The Impromptu Run-In with a Deserted Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am truly sorry that you had to wait so long for a chapter. Reading all the reviews and your hope that it will be continued really does motivate me a lot, knowing I have an audience is a precious feeling and it honestly feels like home. Most of you have probably come for the chapter update and I would like to say thank you for those that are sticking with it and to you for giving it a chance. I put a lot of effort into this chapter and I hope it shows. As always, lots of love and enjoy :)

 

As expected, the Leaky Cauldron was filled with bustling groups of witches and wizards, the smell of butterbeer filled the air as a fresh batch was instantly scooped by a harried looking woman. Harry managed to dodge past the stumbling drunks, staggering as he did so as his trim was stamped and caught on numerous feet. That and the effort of holding Hydrus close to him as he stumbled towards the gated alley made him infinity glad that he had no plans of coming back.

As the gateway to Diagon Alley opened up, Harry couldn’t help the fond smile he shot at Hydrus. Hydrus - who’s bleary eyes opened lethargically as the bricks clanked into place – snuffled back into a soft sleep. Clearly dismissing the sounds of children screaming their delight and the bustle of a community.

As Harry looked around, he couldn’t help but feel bittersweet at the scene before him, the street was as packed as ever as people rushed towards the shops. He could see a large queue at Quality Quidditch Supplies which piqued his interest as he had hardly any news when he was at Grimmauld Place – the urge to fly was as strong as ever, though he doubts he will even have time in which to fly for enjoyment in the coming weeks if he was to run away from The Order. Harry reluctantly squashed down his curiosity as he hurried past the broom display and made his way towards the towering bank of Gringotts.

It was then that Hydrus opened his eyes again, his own green eyes staring blearily up at the ceiling before shuffling back to sleep, clearly unimpressed with another spectacular view. Harry had to smile down at that, it was strange seeing a baby so unemotional towards their surroundings but after a few weeks Harry learned that it wasn’t as strange as he thought it was. Though he resolved to find out more about Gringotts protection at the front doors. He could have sworn he heard a buzz of energy surround them both before he crossed the entrance, the energy dispersing as quickly as it had come. He narrowed his eyes as he kept a firm grip on his baby, it could be harmless but with Harry’s luck he wouldn’t be surprised if it was an alarm system of some kind.

Like the Leaky Cauldron, Gringotts was also overrun with wizards and witches. Though unlike the pub, Gringotts was run in a sort of organised chaos as people queued and bustled around him. Harry quickly queued up at the head of the hall, watching the goblins halfheartedly as he inched his way painstakingly forward.

“Next!”

The goblin glared down at him, his mouth suppressed into a tight frown,

“Your business today!”

“Err…I would like to withdraw some money from my vault please.”

“Key.”

Harry handed his key over, shuffling his feet slightly as the goblin took an unusual interest in it but otherwise appeared calm when the creature handed it back.

“Ragnok will appear shortly to accompany you to your vault. Wait by the ropes.”

Now, Harry was well aware he was an awkward bugger. Years of being alone as a child and dealing with a large amount of people watching his every step made him feel too flustered to even say a proper hello. But that didn’t mean he was manner less, so he dreaded up a memory of a boring lecture the Black mistress bestowed on him when dealing with goblins.

“Erm.. May your gold always flow and continue growing,” Harry said, his face flushing a little at the unusual greeting.

The goblin stared at him in bewilderment, before snorting in amusement, his eyes as cold as ever.

“The book that you have picked up is obviously outdated.” The goblin said, his attention on stamping the documents in front of him, “Does it look like that we goblins will bestow kindness to you wand wavers for a few simple words.” The goblin snorted again, chuckling a little before coughing back to seriousness as Harry stammered.

“But someone said-”

\- “‘Someone’ is wrong. I am insulted, not blessed.” If Harry wasn’t blushing before he was now, his face heating up furiously in embarrassment.

“Why are there even books on goblin etiquette if you just get insulted.” Harry mumbled out, his ears burning, jumping when the goblin cut in-

“There is no goblin etiquette you foolish wizard. Although, perhaps if you lent us your tools we would be _much_ more obliging…” Croaking laughter accompanied this as Harry realized the goblin was absolutely serious. Tightening his cloak around him and Hydrus, Harry made sure his wand was safely nestled between them. The movement wasn’t lost on the goblin.

“Next time you visit, please refrain from speaking those ridiculous phrases. Ragnok here will now escort you to your vaults.” The goblin paused, finally looking up from his documents and giving Harry a long hard stare, his gaze lingering on his scar before travelling down to Hydrus. A bloodthirsty leer upon his face as he eyed how Harry instinctively held his son closer to himself,

“Goodbye mister Potter.” The goblin said, waving his hand in a final dismissal as he went back to his documents.

With an unnerving look back, Harry followed the goblin that waited by the ropes. The hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he was all too aware of the goblin watching him – even if he did hear the documents being repetitively stamped. Slowly he stepped into the cart with Hydrus firmly bundled to his chest, settling down for the no doubt the turbulent ride down to his vault.

The Potter vault was as glistening as ever as Harry ventured further into the alcove. There were many objects littered around that Harry was sure held absolutely no value but a pang in his heart wanted to take the lot and keep it close with him. It was times like these where he felt almost disgusted that he spent hardly ever time thinking of his own parents. And as a new father himself, he couldn’t help but feel even closer but so far apart from the parents he hardly ever knew. He visibly shuddered off the thoughts – he could think about that later. Right now all he needed was means to live outside the wizarding world. He grabbed the pouch that lay haphazardly near the door, filling it with as much coins as he could, sighing in relief when he felt the pouch extend automatically as it was filled before making his way out. Hesitating slightly at the door, lingering wistfully at the secrets of his family’s history before being urged by an impatient grunt from the goblin.

Thankfully when Harry was led back to the main hall, the crowd had dimmed significantly enough that there was already a free teller available. Averting his eyes from the previous one, he made a beeline straight to it. Stopping at a distance away from the desk before being called forward.

“You’re business today?”

“I have some galleons I need to exchange.” Harry said, already pulling the pouch out.

“To?”

“Harry started, “Erm, to muggle money?”

The goblin sniffed before tapping the desk with his pointed nail – “Place your amount here and I will exchange.”

Oh. Harry looked at the pouch uncertainly before he set down the pouch with a load thump.

The goblin merely raised his eyebrows at the action whilst Harry gulped down his hesitance. It was a big step to just forget the world he treasured to go back to a world he had no idea how to function in. He honestly hoped he was making the right decision.

“You will wait.” The goblin said, before jumping down with the pouch in his hand and through the door behind his desk. But Harry was restless, he felt that the longer he stayed here the more he was exposed. It also didn’t help that holding a baby up for the whole hour he had been here was certainly not helping. In fact, the more he ignored the few people that were in the bank the more he felt eyes burning holes into his head. He tapped his foot... he fidgeted with Hydrus’ few baby hairs. He swallowed some air. He hummed a little tune which he immediately stemmed down when a witch closest to him started a little longer than necessary. So, it was a relief when the goblin returned to desk.

“Your pouch.” The goblet stoutly said, dumping the jingling pouch onto Harry’s outstretched hand.

“I have taken 21 sickles and 56 knuts. An additional 5 galleons have been converted into muggle change. £31.28 is what you now have in coins.”

The goblin then reached his knobbly hands into his breast pocket, pulling out a thick envelope “This envelop contains muggle notes of values 10, 20 and 50. I assume you know what they are.” At Harry’s nod he continued, “Your pouch contained 465 galleons, 1 galleon is worth 4.93 in British pound. You now have 2,290 and you have been charged 8 sickles and 13 knuts for this exchange.”

Harry should have expected that, though to be fair he should have asked first how much it would have cost to exchange currencies.

“Any other business you wish to do.”

Harry was about to say no, turning towards the entrance when he stopped himself suddenly. He stared at the portrait on the side of the bank. A Black portrait.

He turned so fast to the teller he gasped in pain at the loud pop that his neck bared. “I need to talk about the Black inheritance!”

“And why,” the goblin drawled, putting down his papers, “Would you need such information Mr Potter?”

Harry stared at the use of his given name, so much for a goblin who didn’t recognise him on sight. “Walburger Black, she said I need to go here to explain - to explain that I am now head of house…” Harry trailed off at the impassive look the goblin levelled with him.

“The late head of house had contacted Gringotts of the changes she wished to be made. However, it cannot be done.”

“She sent me a vial of Black blood,” Harry said, “As proof of - I dunno, her wish-”

“I suggest you do not tell anyone else of this Mr Potter.” The goblin said sharply – “Blood is a very dangerous weapon after all.”

Weary, Harry didn’t want to sound like a petulant child, but he couldn’t understand, “Black said I should be head of the house and that the blood will help in the proceedings.”

“The problem, Mr Potter, is that reasoning is utterly void. Black is not of this century. Laws have since changed and so have matters of the house. Likewise, there are still living members of the Black house and an active member of the head of house. Despite the late black’s disapproval, you cannot change the title of a living soul. Black does not have that authority.”

“So… its worthless to even think about head of house?”

“Worthless...” The goblin murmured, “I suppose. Though, this would be a very different matter if the current, living head of house and the subsequent heirs have been removed Mr Potter.”

Harry didn’t even have to think about it, heatedly saying that it was not an option.

“I can’t do that… I can’t just murder someone.”

“Then our business is finished.”

“Wait”-

There was an undignified pause as Harry struggled to to reason with the goblin

“Well Mr Potter?”

“I have a houself...”

“How privileged,” the goblin sneered dismissively, causing Harry to blush a little,

“No- I meant, the Black house-elf – he’s loyal to me.”

“Regardless Mr Potter, you would still need to remove the current head of house. Though a loyal house elf will determine next in ownership if there are multiple options of heirs - and if you are truthful - the next head of house will fall to you.”

Before Harry could even say anything else, the elf in question was scurrying quickly towards him.

“Master Harry- Master- “

“Kreacher. What’s happened”–

“Peoples be looking for you now.”

“Already!” Harry couldn’t deny that he was panicking. He thought he would have a little more time to gather essentials from Diagon alley, to already start running with just what they have would be horrifyingly hard. He couldn’t help but look at the goblin who no doubt was listening to every word.

“We offer no sanctuary here Mr. Potter. This is a Bank.” The goblin said shrewdly as he shuffled the papers on the desk, “I believe our business is now done. Good day.” And with that he hopped of the desk and into the door behind his desk.

Harry swivelled around to Kreacher, his hands clenching tightly against Hydrus as he tried to calm himself, his blood running cold as he tried to fight his instincts to run,

“Okay, okay” Harry rasped out, “Kreacher, where’s Dobby?”

“Other elf be hiding in the cauldron,” Kreacher sneered out, “tells Kreacher to be taking master Harry and babe out of alley”

And with that Kreacher hurried out. Harry behind his heels as he wished desperately that he had that muggle contraption that carried babies, he was already out of breath.

“The pub!” Harry breathed heavily, thinking of the many fireplaces the Leaky Cauldron held. “We can use the floo!”

“Master shouldn’t go through the pub.”

Harry gulped as he looked down to Kreacher “Are the order already there?”

“Not order master Potter.” Kreacher murmured and Harrys blood ran cold,

“Ministry?”

Kreacher nodded fervently, “I is hearing them to be guarding the doors…”

“Is there anywhere else…” Harry trailed off, already knowing the only option is to go through Knocturn Alley. “Right Kreacher, lead the way to Borgin and Burkes. We need a floo and they have one!”

“Master”-

“Kreacher please – let’s just go!” Harry ran straight ahead to the alley, trying to remember his way down the flight of steps that Hagrid hurled him out of. He didn’t check if Kreacher was following him or not, already knowing that the elf would follow him willingly if not bitterly. He slowed down to a gentle gait as he pushed through the crowd, scanning his eyes frantically for the dodgy artefact shop.

“There!”

They quickly made their way inside the shop, the door creaked open and somewhere in the shop a bell had rung. But Harry was in no mood to wait around, he quickly crossed the room to the fireplace that was hidden behind the glass containers only to find that there was no floo powder in the pot.

“That has been empty for over a decade.”

Harry spun around to find the owner watching him from the doorway, his posture was anything but friendly and judging by the creepy smile as he watched Harry struggle to hold Hydrus – he knew exactly who he was.

“200 galleons they’re offering”

Harry swallowed, “I can pay you more.”

“Ahhh, but they leave me be for a year.”

Harry nervously cast his eyes at Kreacher who had the good sense to hide behind one of the post.

“You wouldn’t just let us go?”

The man’s expression turned dark,

“Not on your life boy!” He hissed out, a manic glee swept his face and Harry’s eyes widened as the owner fired a spell. Instincts telling him to dodge as another smashed into the book next to him as he grabbed hold of Kreacher.

A loud bang penetrated the room as Dobby appeared, a cloud of dust settling around him as he clicked his fingers. A thump followed and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thanks for that Dobby,” he said, struggling to get up with one hand, “we’ve got to get out of here though, there’s no floo powder!”

“We can just take you master.”

“What do you mean?”

“We be apparating you to somewhere…”

If Harry hadn’t been holding Hydrus he would have slapped his own face. Of course, he should have realised what with Dobby apparating in the shop with them that they can literally just apparate.

“You can apparate in and out of Diagon alley?”

“Yes master Harry,”

“The wards don’t hurt you do they, if you go through them,”

“Dobby doesn’t feel pain with wards. Wards are safe for master and baby.”

“Okay, how do we do this?”

“Mr harry potter must be thinking of place. Dobby doesn’t know where to take you, you must do it.”

“Wher”- Harry cut off, the back of his spine tingling with dread, and if that wasn’t a confirmation enough that they were out of time, the raised voices of alarm and mocking jeers coming closer spurred Harry to grab hold of Dobby,

“Okay, think of a place Dobby – and take us there.”

“Dobby can’t, Dobby doesn’t know anywhere safe!”

“Dobby – you need to think-”

“-Dobby doesn’t know”

“Kreacher!”

“Kreacher suggests you silence the elf-” but Harry wasn’t listening, he grabbed Kreacher by the front of his tea cosy,

“You apparate us or I swear to god if Hydrus is taken from me I’ll never forgive you!”

“I suggest Mr Potter that you unhand the house-elf, it would be detrimental towards your case with fraternizing with dark wizards if you were to harm another creature.”

Harry slowly unhooked his fingers from Kreachers ragged shirt, his eyes wide as he whipped his head towards the door. The Auror stood in front of them, his face serious as he regarded Harry with his wand drawn. His eyes darting to the owner that lay on the floor before fixing his wand levelly at Harry,

“If you would be so kind to back away from the house elf, they will not be harmed,”

Harry stayed exactly where he was, he could feel Dobby shaking next to him and he moved a little so his body was covering the small elf. The Auror’s eyes narrowed,

“I’m warning you for the last time before we forcefully restrain you Mr Potter. It would be beneficial for you if you were not dragged across Diagon Alley shackled.

Harry licked his lips, his wand drawn as he looked over to Kreacher. A slight nod was his only indication before he fired off the only spell he could use as a distraction,

“Serpentsortia”

The snake that flew out was vicious, enough to make the older man yell as he tried to banish the creature as Harry ran towards Kreacher. Another red light flew over the top of Harry’s head and he knew that another auror had joined them

“Get Potter whatever’s necessary! That’s an order!”

Harry jumped as a dark blue spell zoomed past his leg, hitting the table and causing it to bubble and shatter, sending sharp shards around the room,”

“Dawlish!  The baby must be unharmed!”

Dawlish? That bastard! A second less and that spell would have hit Hydrus. Harry’s eyes were in slits as he fired of a stunner at the auror in the shop, there were now four of them,

“Dobby! Kreacher!”

“Master Harry!”

A hand grabbed the front of his robes, causing him to stumble a little, crying out as the hand tightened his hold on his arm - A hand forcefully grabbed the bundle in his arms. Panicking Harry cried out, his hands reaching forward before he was jolted upwards by an auror. And Harry was enraged, before he could stop himself, he kicked upwards, his foot connecting squarely between the legs, kicking across the face as the auror went sprawling down with a howl. He pushed his way outside the shop as he felt his whole body buzzing in an uncontrollable frenzy, he could feel his magic bubbling and heating as he sent flashes of sparks as he tried to find his baby,

“Hydrus!” He croaked out, stumbling quickly onto the street, knowing full well he was attracting an army of onlookers, His eyes were blurring as he faltered at the fact his son was gone.

“Potter!”

The auror was back, an ugly look on his face as he waved his wand and shot a spell, he turned to dodge but before he could a pair of hands settled on his waist and forced him into an apparition. The bright blue spell hitting him full in the chest as images flashed through his head. Forcefully he was shoved and propelled in different direction as blood dripped from his mouth, his stomach heaving as the wind rushed through him before he landed forcefully onto solid grass.

“Hydrus!” Harry wheezed out, coughing out a mixture of blood and spit on the ground in front of him “Hydrus!

“Harry Potter sirs, Kreacher has him!”

Harry whipped his head up, his neck protesting as he indeed saw Kreacher holding up a crying Hydrus who seemed intent on wailing his little lungs out.

“Oh thank Merlin!” He ran towards them, quickly grabbing Hydrus from Kreacher who seemed all too happy to give his ears a break. Quickly casting a silencing spell around them all whilst he calmed Hydrus down.

“Harry potter sir is hurt!” Dobby wailed,

“Its nothing…”

“Harry potter sir is bleeding!”

“Dobby. It’s nothing. I need you to calm down! Can you do that for me?”

Dobby nodded, his ears flapping together as he sat down on the grass, taking fitful lungs of air as he quietened down. Hydrus was also easily enough to take care of. Harry gently rocking him against his chest, mumbling soft reassurances as the baby snuffled back. The little hands grabbing the front of his face which Harry happily obliged in, not regretting it in the least when Hydrus tried squeezing the life out of his nose and glasses. Though giving him a near heart attack when Hydrus’ hands were painted in blood before realising they came from him.

“Kreacher, I want you to try and find anywhere to stay,” Harry asked, not taking his eyes off Hydrus as he casted a wordless episkey, “Somewhere muggles won’t willingly wander in.”

“Perhaps the graveyard will be suitable for masters needs”, Kreacher said mulishly.

Graveyard? Harry looked up and immediately all the blood drained out of his face,

“Wha-what!”

A gentle mist surrounded the area as thousands of tombstones littered the decaying grass. The tall statue of the robed, winged man with a sheath hanging maliciously in the air was all too familiar to Harry. His heart beating furiously as he fought the urge to flee the premises and never looked back as images flashed furiously in his mind of anew born Voldemort,

Harry gulped down his fear as he rounded at Kreacher,

“How did we get here”, he said furiously, and despite whispering his voice carried across the vast grounds. But it was dobby who answered,

“Dobby tried thinking of places Harry Potter sir, but you’ve also be thinking of places and Dobby had to quickly choose…”

“Okay, okay Dobby. But we- we can’t stay here. Kreacher, we can’t stay here!” Harry said beseechingly,

“Master Potter – Kreacher cannot go anywhere.”

Now that Harry looked he realised both Dobby and Kreacher’s faces were strained in a grimace, both ears drooping more and more as Harry realized they were trying to disapparate.

“Dobby cannot move. It seems wards are still here.”

Of course – Harry thought despairingly. He remembered how he had to desperately cling to the body of Cedric as he portkeyed away from Voldemort. The anti-disappration wards must still be up.

“Let’s just – let’s just find somewhere to hold up for the night.” He took a deep breath, his mind grappling at some sort of plan, “hopefully by tomorrow we can walk far enough to disapparate.”

And on they went, Dobby trailing miserly behind him whilst Kreacher sneered up ahead. It seemed they were in a muggle town, the large manor beside the graveyard loomed over the small village even in broad daylight. Harry purposefully decided to head in the opposite direction and away from the muggle village. He remembered the days when Sirius first escaped, the ministry decided to warn the muggle population of his breakout – he wouldn’t be surprised if his face was plastered all over the evening news come tomorrow. Oh god, his life as a fugitive has already begun.

The walk was far from gentle, there were a few close calls with the ground as Harry stumbled his way out of the grounds of the graveyard an onto a jumbled mess of stone and wood. At this point it was far safer to just hand his baby to Dobby who seemed graceful in comparison to his fumbling steps. Kreacher it seemed was content to glower his way through the day, his dark look towards the village clued Harry exactly what the elf thought about this environment and rushed to put an even greater distance between them. After all, nothing starts Kreacher on a rant then the sight of muggles going about their daily lives.

As soon as they reached the back gates, a long narrow cobbled road led away from the village lights. Their steps echoing greatly as birds cawed gently in the air. It was almost peaceful, Harry thought as he kicked the stones away from him, it seemed the mansion of his dreams served as a barrier of sorts between the village and the outskirts. Especially since it seemed there was absolutely no humans that ventured in broad daylight to the house or beyond. Or the giant trees that lingered ominously across the border of the walkway.

“Is the shield still up?” Harry had to ask, as fun as it was, they really would be better off elsewhere.

At Kreacher’s pained look Harry couldn’t help but sigh out loud – he had never felt as more tired as he did now, his legs aching with every step he took and now it seemed that they have to find some muggle means as of escaping.

“Perhaps master Harry should stop-”

“Its fine dobby.”

‘’Kreacher can hear masters heavy pants as he stumbles like a fool-”

“-Thanks for that Kreacher. No really.” Harry puffed out, “absolutely beautiful words of flattery there, you do realise I was basically locked in a house for over the year. It’s not like there’s much to do besides walk arou-”

Harry abruptly cut himself off, startled at the figure emerging from the distant hill. He squinted a little in the sun, picking out the pale jumper and trousers. No robes in sight. Still, Harry thought as he stayed uncertainly by the foot of the trees, it would be better if no one saw them.

“Into the trees.”

At both Kreacher’s and Dobby’s blank faces, Harry merely pointed his finger at the distant figure. Turning quickly from the sight, he strode quickly to the edge of the forest, waving his hand for the elves to follow him before walking into the woods decisively. After all, compared to the forbidden forest, there really is nothing to fear from a simple land of trees in the muggle world.

But the trees weren’t thick at all, in fact, it was quite sparse, the leaves a mixture of green and reds gave way to the flower road that they walked on. The sun blinking down on them as they strode what appeared to be a decaying path, the stone heavily hidden between moss and plants.

“Master really is a fool…”

Harry couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him, it was a long winded one, his eyes even rolled back. it would seem he would have to deal with this for as long as he had them, though he still couldn’t help throw a fond look over at Kreacher who merely looked disgusted at his passing look.

“How is master a fool?”

“Master is an idiot, no matter what peoples be saying, he is stupid”

“Master Harry is not – he is a great wizard!”

“A great wizard ha! Kreacher knows such lies you be telling-”

“-Harry potter sirs be the most kind and-”

“-and unwise he is. He prances through the forest whilst leaving poor Kreacher-”

“Kreacher I didn’t-”

“-and Kreacher was going to tell him-”

“Tell me what?” Okay now Harry was exasperated

“-great master harry is a bumble and a fool,”

“Right okay. Dobby you deal with him..”

“-we houselves have also magic. We could make us invisible, but yous be leaving us to go in the forest.”

Harry stopped still at that, mentally berating and smacking himself repeatedly in the head. It would simply take time to realize that he can use magic, and that he had his invisibility cloak, and that he had the magic of houselves at his side who seems to defy all wizarding defences – sans Voldemort of course.

“Kreacher, I am so sorry” Harry said sincerely,

“-master should be sorry-”

Okay, Harry was completely prepared to leave it at that, his head shaking at the complete maddening of the rambling houseelf. Though he should probably say something to Dobby who looked a little hurt at being excluded from this tête-à-tête.

They’ve been wandering in the woods for a good ten minutes but Harry felt that they were hardly moving at all, almost like they were circling the same spot.

“There’s something here, I dunno. Something is telling me to stay here…” Harry trailed off, in truth he didn’t know what he was feeling but his hackles weren’t raised so to speak.

“Kreacher can sense some wards.”

“Dobby can remove it if yous like?”

“No, I think its…” Harry felt the foreign sensation run against him again, “I think it’s welcoming us.” He missed the look of complete distrust from the house elves as he strode forward in the direction he could feel it from. However, he barely took a few steps before an icy feeling submerged him, and he wasn’t the only one. Hydrus woke up with a cry, his eyes tearing up as he started to wail which Harry tried to calm immediately. Soothing his son’s reddened cheeks with a finger as he tried to smile reassuringly at him but it came more of a grimace as he teared his eyes away to the scene in front of him.

The house was a ruin – that much was certain. And Harry didn’t even know if you could even call it a house, what with its stone bricks interlaced with moss, the pointed roof broken in with its tiling in disarray, and by the size of it – only contains a large room about the size of the Dursley’s living room – which wasn’t huge to begin with. Harry stared at the shack, squinting in confusion at what appeared to be a snake nailed to the door. Harry started at the sounds of Kreacher muttering his way what he assumed were wards.

“-does again, master says sorry for running and he does it again-”

“Dobby” Harry cut in firmly, ignoring Kreacher as he gently swaying his now wide awake son, “how safe would you say this place is?”

“Dobby doesn’t know master, dobby never sees this place before.”

“I meant- is this place safe – from being found again?”

“Dobby thinks so master, we was trying hard to find you Mr Potter sirs, we was trying very hard.”

Harry blinked at that. Slowly grinning at the thought that it could hide people around the area – its protection was very similar to the Black’s family house that it was hard not to relax that he found a place so quickly.

“Kreacher?”

“what is master be wanting now?”

“Not wanting Kreacher” Harry said quietly, “I just want to know what you think.”

Kreacher blinked heavily at that, his lips quivered a little and Harry was half afraid he would do a Dobby and cry then and there, thankfully he seemed to have held whatever emotion back, his chest quivering with each small breath he took, causing the chain around his neck to rattle.

“Kreacher...Kreacher believes this house is warded, very old protection I sense. Kreacher sees no reason not to stay here.”

Even then the elf cast a disdainful glance at the shack, his nose scrunching in what appears to be disgust and Harry couldn’t help but agree, its difficult to imagine this as a home when it was hardly comforting.

“Well,” Harry said coming to a decision, “there’s absolutely no way Voldemort-” Harry ignored the flinches, “-would come back here. he absolutely hates his father enough to pilfer his grave and also, it’s a muggle neighbourhood. And Dumbledore – I never did give him a memory of where exactly I got taken after the cup – I just mentioned a graveyard. I think we are safe her – well as safe as we can be.”

“Dobby doesn’t like this place Mr Harry Potter sir, Dobby is feeling watched mostly.”

“I don’t really feel anything dobby, it seems like the house must have been calling for someone.” Harry said, in his mind he couldn’t shake off the feeling that the wards were greeting him, like an old friend. “If we see anything out of order then well leave immediately, is that okay?”

“Dobby also doesn’t like the house.”

“Yeah... it is a little shit to be honest.” Harry said with a rueful grin, “Would you mind keeping Hydrus company, he likes you the most.”

As usual, Dobby’s eyes filled with tears but most surprisingly it didn’t drop this time. He instead sat down in the field where the flowers grew and began to tell the tales of his sock collection. With that out the way Harry turned to Kreacher,

“You are definitely sure I can use magic?”

“Kreacher is positive master. Kreacher is never wrong. Unlike master Harry.”

Harry ignored that, “Right then Kreacher. We are cleaning this house, every single thing has to be cleaned, repaired or just thrown away.” Harry grimaced at how much time it would actually take, he couldn’t even imagine where the bathroom was situated at…

_~break~break~break~_

There was no bathroom. Harry was honestly horrified at the thought of no water. He didn’t even want to visualize on how the previous tenants even went to the toilet. If he did he might be sick.

“Kreacher?”

“Yes Master harry?”

“We are also cleaning the front yard.”

Kreacher sent a look his way that he was positive was meant to convey how stupid he was, Harry couldn’t quite disagree on that either – it seems obvious they would have to clean right up until where the wards end.

The shack was just as grimy and abandoned inside as it were on the outside. The smell of dead mice and stale damp made Harry cough to the point of chocking.

“Dobby! No stay outside.” Harry shouted out, his nose burning as he scrambled to cover it with his t shirt “Just take Hydrus for a walk, this place really needs a good clean.” And that was putting it mildly.

“Master Harry, Dobby can-”

Harry vehemently shook his head, “I appreciate it Dobby but I would rather someone stay with Hydrus that can easily be hidden. Me and Kreacher can sort it out.”

If they can even sort it out. Whilst the smell of dust and damp walls was off putting, it was nothing compared to the fact that there was only one room in which the kitchen hastily lined up by the wall. Harry sighed to himself,

“How long before we can make this into a proper house?” Harry asked Kreacher, his hand leaning in the doorway, taking in the sight.

“Kreacher would need lots of materials, Kreacher can’t say”

“Can’t we magic it?”

“Master is an idiot, bricks from nowhere will disappear again.”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle bitterly at that, it wasn’t like he finished his education anyway. But he needed a plan, he couldn’t let Hydrus live here like this, it was disgusting and the unhygienic state will no doubt be dangerous for anyone attempting to live here.

“Okay Kreacher, you get as much materials as you need- steal if you have to, I’ll deal with the house.”

Kreacher gave him curious look – most likely wondering how on earth Harry was going to deal with this before vanishing on the spot.

Interesting, Harry thought, you can apparate within the house’s own wards but not outside it. Putting that at the back of his mind, Harry peered into the room, Casting lumos to unearth some scurrying rats eating away at the armchair. Harry vanished them without a second thought – including the armchair. In fact, there was absolutely no use salvaging anything within the room, the kitchenette vanished along with the old carpet and the dead snake nailed on the door had been removed. The floorboards itself was decaying as Harry went to get a closer look at it, there was hardly anywhere he could stand without a tell-tale creak and the wood bending at the uncomfortable weight. A nicely placed bombarda caused the whole flooring to collapse, making it easier to concentrate on vanishing just the floorboards. Except, there was around ten inches of floorboards that Harry couldn’t vanish or break no matter how much he tried. Harry decided to leave it until Kreacher came back whilst he figured out how on earth this shack can become a home for him and Hydrus.

It was well past evening when Kreacher finally came back and in that time, he had changed Hydrus and fed him with an overexcited Dobby who hadn’t been with a baby since the days of Draco Malfoy – Harry kindly told him to not mention that fact again. He also figured out that the stones and bricks that made up the walls of the shack couldn’t be vanished, and with Dobby’s inspection, they figured it was tied to the wards that kept its place secret – instead they used the flowers and sticks to finally design the house around it. So - suffice to say, Harry was a little miffed that half a day was spent waiting for the black elf to show up so they could hurry up and have somewhere to sleep for the night.

“Kreacher apologizes, Mistress’s murderer of a son called me.”

Ah – Harry didn’t really know what to say. Although he still loves Sirius, he wasn’t opposed to Kreachers’ clear distaste of his godfather, even if he once would have been indignant on his behalf. Though it was worrying that his godfather can even call Kreacher.

“It would be less suspicious if you didn’t answer right?”

Kreacher nodded “Mistress Black suggests we can listen.”

“You mean keep up to date on what they’re planning,”

“Kreacher hears The Order planning.”

“I thought you couldn’t say anything about the Order?”

“Not to outsiders Kreacher cannot. But master Harry isn’t an outsider,” he said with a sly smirk,

“I suppose not,” Harry said with a frown but decided to leave it at that for the time being, “Anyway Kreacher there’s this bit of floorboard that won’t go away, I was hoping you could do it.”

“Kreacher will try.”

In fact, with one click of his finger, Kreacher managed to break the floorboards, or the spell that held the flooring together as they found something glittering in the darkness. There was a ring hidden beneath it and Harry held his breath as Kreacher circled around it, muttering to himself. It must be pretty important if it had that much spells keeping it hidden, unless the house was hidden in the first place so no one could find it. If not for the amount of protection it had around it, Harry would have just merely chucked it in a bin. However, it was relatively easy to disperse the protection charms what with Kreacher able to dissipate it with a click of his fingers. But there was a curse on the ring itself which Harry was reluctant to touch at all, instead he grabbed a twig that lay on the deserted floorboards to pick it up. And he was glad he did as the lone twig deformed right in front of his eyes.

“Do you think it’s still cursed?”

“Kreacher suggests so.”

“Your necklace!” Harry said with eyes wide, “It’s glowing!”

Kreacher looked down alarmed, indeed the necklace was glowing a ghostly white, Harry didn’t know if his eyes was playing tricks on him but he was sure the mist was almost moving. And he was sure the tingling at the back of his neck had nothing to do with the cold and everything at how the locket was reacting.

“Kreacher take it off!”

But Kreacher wasn’t listening, he seemed transfixed at the sight on his chest. The mist was moving vigorously now, almost scouring towards the ring,

“Kreacher!”

Harry was horrified, he was sure that something was coming out the locket, and it was reacting strongly to the ring, enough that the ring as well seemed to be glowing in response. Harry grabbed Kreacher and yanked the necklace off of him, gasping as his hands grabbed the metal chain which was burning hot and jerked his hands off, letting it fall on the muddy ground below him. The glow eerily fading as the locket tumbled to the ground.

“What the actual fuck was that!” Harry whispered to Kreacher, looking over the elf for any signs of damage,

“Kreacher senses dark magic…Very dark…” Kreacher said woozily, his eyes drooping and opening as he tried to get out his daze. He lazily pointed to Harry “Master’s scar is bleeding.”

And sure enough Harry could feel the tell tale trickle of blood running down the side of his face, he quickly wiped at it before dusting it off on his jeans.

“Right kre-” Harry was drowned out by a blood curdling scream.

“Master Regulus’s locket. My masters locket! Kreacher promised!”

“What-Kreacher!” To say Harry was alarmed was an understatement,

“Kreacher promised master Regulus,”

“Kreacher,” Harry said, shaking the small elf, “Kreacher the necklace is here!”

“The necklace…the locket!”

“Yes yes,” Harry said impatiently, “the lockets here!”

“Master Regulus’s locket!” Harry intercepted Kreachers’ arm before he could snatch the locket out of the ground,

“Are you crazy! I don’t know what that thing is but we are leaving it alone!” At the dazed look in Kreacher’s eyes Harry shook the elf again, “Kreacher do you understand me!”

“Kreacher, leaves it alone?”

“You leave it alone, that’s an order, Kreacher,” Harry said softly, “For your safety.”

Harry didn’t let go until he was sure the elf won’t suddenly leap towards the locket – he really wants to know the story about that – and that Kreacher could stand on his two feet without swaying.

They stayed like that for a while, until Kreacher broke the silence with a muttered curse, causing both the locket and the ring to sit on the windowsill, away from where they could be touched again.

“Did you get everything you need to build the house up Kreacher?” Harry asked, eager to put the situation behind him,

“Kreacher got materials and more.”

“What more?”

 

_~break~break~break~_

 

 

They worked well into the night and Harry thanked his lucky stars that he had two house elves otherwise he wouldn’t have known what to have done. Dobby, it seemed had packed a tent similar to the ones him and the Weasley’s shared during the Quidditch World Cup. Whilst Hydrus slept peacefully and warm in the tent, Harry was up to his neck in sweat and shivering as the cool air whistled through his hair.

Slowly, the house started to come together. A hallway was added behind the original shack as the stairs were built to what Harry hoped was a sturdy upper floor, a small rectangle of a kitchen situated nicely on the back whilst the living room nestled snugly on the right side of the house. On the left Harry insisted on Kreacher and Dobby having a room each which resulted in an awkward attempt at comforting Dobby in his cries of happiness and arguing with Kreacher on why he would not sleep in a boiler room. However, the next floor was tricky as they had no ground to work on. Trying to stabilise both the bricks and wood whilst they dried was difficult even with all three concentrating on the task, Harry’s arm alone was aching something fierce as he tried to will his tired muscles to flex. Harry of course decided to work on where Hydrus will sleep, knowing somehow that even if this house is protected, he will be sleeping with Harry until he was comfortable with the house itself. With the nursery, they added a larger bedroom where Harry would sleep. It was something that Harry always dreamed about but could not actually believe that this is where he’ll sleep. He also tried to hide his watery eyes as it was built, knowing that it will never be anything like the cupboard under the stairs, or a bedroom that was given reluctantly to him. It was built. For him. The bathroom was tiled up and a little balcony was added, and to finish off a small library was built, a medium room all by itself with all the books from the Black’s family house. It reminded Harry of Hogwarts with its regal fireplace and red Persian rugs (courtesy of the stolen items of Grimmauld Place). It wasn’t until morning that Harry can actually call people from plumbing – stuttering through the phone call in an effort to book in person his appointment – the address they gave led Kreacher straight into their offices and confounded them to touch up their bathroom to the 20th century. And then they did the same with the electronics – something Kreacher heavily disapproved off as Dobby had the time of his life with the box television that Harry spent an afternoon checking out in London. By four days, they had running water, a half-finished roof over his head and a warm place to sleep – though they were only temporary until he could actually buy some decent furniture. Harry also insisted on a radiator which surprisingly enough, Kreacher was enthusiastic about - he supposed after living in a boiler, having his own room and an object that can heat up a room in minutes was something to be happy about.

After a few days living off their food provisions on charmed chairs and tables – that will most likely disappear in an hour or so – Kreacher apparated them into the nearest city centre before answering to Sirius. Even though it was unlikely that they had anyone from headquartes posted in the north, Harry still kept his hair hidden with a hat and large sunglasses to cover his eyes – which he quickly took off once he realized how suspicious he looked anyway. Hydrus giggling as he went to snap the lenses from the hinges and ogling at the new site before him was what greeted the people of Yorkshire.

They worked out a system that day. Harry would get bags of food and toiletries, the little things like tissue paper and nappies and would wait off on the side. Calling for Dobby as he quickly appeared and diapparated with the bags of groceries was an efficient way to unload the heavy burden. Furniture was a little harder, they couldn’t simply vanish it out of the shop – instead Harry had to politely tell them to take it out to his van that he didn’t have, confound them and then ask Dobby to vanish it for him. Hydrus clapping his hands clumsily and babbling at the sight before him.

By the time they came to clothing Harry was very much tired. Although he loved Hydrus dearly, the non-stop babbling and crying took a lot of energy out of him. He was ready for bed and Harry wonders if this is what being a parent is really like. Though he still smiled whenever Hydrus tried to talk to him in a language only he could understand. It was precious, this feeling. One he intends on keeping forever.

By the time he came home, Hydrus was buzzing in energy, babbling on about his day as he was passed to Dobby who all too gladly fed him. Kreacher apparating in ten minutes later as he shuffled to get hot food ready. It seemed so domestic that Harry couldn’t help but smile.

A couple of hours later and Harry sat on the sofa with a big thump, heaving out a sigh as the day was finally finished. Hydrus was safely asleep in his bed upstairs after the nightmare task of washing him and then lulling him to sleep. It was worth it though, to see his little baby so content. Putting so much trust in him, Harry felt like crying whenever he thought of that, it felt both a burden and a blessing. Still, whilst Kreacher and Dobby did a great job in moving the larger furniture, he would still need to unpack and find a home for everything that they have now purchased. He made himself a large cup of tea – thankful that he managed to get teabags – before he started on the tedious job of finally making a home.

 

 

_~break~break~break~_

 

He was somewhere… warm. No- he was warm. The shorts he wore to bed riding low as he wriggled around, shivering as his thighs were stroked, a gentle, soothing voice in his ear as another hand rested on his stomach. It felt... too warm, he could hear breathing in his ear as his heart raced, his breathing getting heavier as his eyes blurred. He felt… good. More than good, he felt... heated, excited. Fingers gently trailed down his stomach, tickling him slightly but arousing him so much more. He wanted to feel something, his breathing becoming more vocal, gasping for air as he thrusted upwards. He didn’t even know what he was doing, his hands clenched desperately at his bed sheets as he slid up and down. Heat travelled right down to his groin, and to his cheeks as he desperately tried to figure out what was happening. Because something was touching him, feeling him as he was pumped once, the slippery liquid of pre-cum drizzling down his fingers - fingers that was itching to mimic that feeling – and down the gap between his legs, a teasing finger guiding the white fluid between his cheeks and into-

He gasped, shooting upwards at the sound of crying. It took a second to realise he was sweating, his heart beat racing as he hurriedly got out of bed to Hydrus.

“Shushhh Hydee,” he was still out of breath but that didn’t stop Harry from talking to Hydrus gently,

“You okay baby?” Harry said, content with the snuffling the little boy deigned to answer him with,

“It’s this house isn’t it... it’ll take a while to get used to...” Harry whispered over the sound of even more snuffling, “It’s not like you to wake up this early.”

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “You’re not hungry, definitely don’t need changing…”

Harry trailed off before he suddenly whizzed round, his wand automatically drawing out as he faced an empty bedroom. He could have sworn he saw something out the corner of his eye, something ghost like.

And it had red eyes.

 

_(The Locket and the Ring lay ever still on the windowsill.)_


End file.
